Pure Blood in the Cross Academy
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Yukiko is a new girl in the Cross Academy who is revealed to be the headmaster's biological daughter. She is also due to marry Kaname after an arranged deal from their births, and they have many misadventures with fellow Night Students, and certain Day Students in their school in a story that you simply must sink your teeth into. Based on an RP, we only own our OC's.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm, cool night at Cross Academy; the moon was almost full and a cool breeze fluttered through the trees. Some students were patrolling the grounds, keeping an eye out for any wandering students, unaware their usual patrol was about to get an upheaval. The boy who was patrolling suddenly glared as the bushes suddenly started to rustle too fast to just be the wind. A figure in a large loose hoodie and torn jeans came, stumbling out of the bushes, the hood blocking the fact of the figure was male or female.

The figure panted like they were being chased by the Hounds of Hell themselves. They stumbled into one of the students, obviously having not paid attention to where they were going. A student looked from a window she stood beside, her hair short and dark chocolate brown at first, but she had a frizzy ponytail behind her head that seemed to be tied with an ebony bow which had a platinum skull in the center of it and the ribbons looked like bat wings.

"Who are you?!" The boy student, known as Zero Kiryu, asked the figure harshly, his eyes narrowing as he pulled the figure off the other student. He looked shocked as when the hood was pulled down it was revealed to be a female, one who looked very similar to the headmaster of the school.

The now revealed to be female figure looked between them, her light brown eyes wide with fear. "Please, I need help..." she gasped out.

"You need help?" The other female asked. "From what?"

Zero looked around cautiously.

"Hunters, they want to kill me... Please, take me to the headmaster and I'll explain." the girl pleaded.

"So, you're not a mortal?" The girl asked before glancing back at Zero. "Should we?"

Zero glared at the new girl. "The headmaster will know what to do." he did agree though and then started to usher them along, though harsher in the new girl's case.

The girl flinched slightly at the rough treatment though was glad she was getting taken to the headmaster. She glanced up at the window, sensing someone's gaze from there.

"You're coming with us." The girl told the new girl as she seemed familiar with the Academy already like Zero.

* * *

Soon, Zero had them at the Headmaster's office and opened the door. The girl almost hid behind the female student with a small worried noise.

Kaien Cross, the Headmaster, was sitting at his desk. "Zero, Dikushi, why are you here?" He wondered, not noticing the new girl just yet.

"We have someone who needs to see you, sir." Dikushi replied since she was spoken to.

Zero pulled the girl out from behind Dikushi. "She said she was being hunted by Hunters, and requested to be brought to you." he told the headmaster.

The girl looked at the headmaster and then glanced down nervously. "Please grant me Sanctuary." she said quietly.

The Headmaster stood up, his shawl falling from his shoulders as he looked surprised. He then almost vaulted over his desk and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Do you want us to leave you alone, sir, or will you need us?" Dikushi asked just to make sure as her own eyes briefly flashed while holding her ivory hands together.

Zero looked on in slight surprise, but a bit of disgust too. The girl gasped as she was hugged but settled into the hug quickly. Her brown eyes half closed as she relaxed.

"Please, go and fetch Kaname for me." the Headmaster said, as he hugged the girl to him, his eyes filling with tears, but not his usual dramatic tears.

"Of course, sir." Dikushi nodded before looking to Zero, wondering if she should get Kaname or if he should.

Zero scoffed. "I'll go finish patrolling with Yuuki." he said and walked off.

The girl wrapped her arms around the Headmaster.

"If you say so..." Dikushi shrugged and then went to see Kaname who should be free since the day students would be inside from curfew right about now and they wouldn't harass him.

Zero shook his head. He didn't understand the Headmaster's reaction to the new girl. The headmaster let the girl wash up, letting her use one of the new outfits he had gotten Yuuki that was actually too girly for Yuuki. Dikushi soon came over with Kaname into the headmaster's office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Kaname asked ominously.

"Yes, I recieved a rather shocking surprise earlier and I need you to see if you think her suitable for the Night Class." The Headmaster told Kaname then smiled brightly as the girl entered.

Long ash blonde hair cascaded down her back with two front pieces tied by white ribbon. A snow white high-collared dress set off alabaster pale skin and long legs, ending with delicate white high-heeled feet. Glasses magnified big light brown eyes and a shy face with a nervous smile.

"Oh, you don't say..." Kaname hid a small smirk.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kaien asked the girl, with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Yukiko... Yukiko Cross." the girl introduced herself with a bow, though worriedly glancing out of the window now and then where torchlight seemed to be in the slight distance.

"Cross, hmm?" Kaname asked curiously.

Dikushi also looked curious, but didn't say anything, she almost never spoke to anyone she didn't know or unless she was spoken to by them first as it was part of her upbringing.

Kaien gave a bright smile. "My daughter by blood." he added.

Yukiko nodded. "Yes, my mother was a pureblood vampire." she said quietly.

"So I see..." Kaname replied. "You will be part of the Night Class in that case... Like myself... I'm in charge, you know~"

Kaien smiled. Yukiko approached Kaname and was about to take his hand to pledge alliance. An arrow shot through the window, almost piercing Yukiko, but instead ending up in the wall, a note bound to the stem, as she had moved a few seconds before it had crashed in the window.

"Pardon me, erm, Yukiko?" Dikushi spoke up. "I believe you have one new message."

Kaien looked shocked at the hole in his window.

Yukiko went and got the note. She read it silently then her eyes flashed red and the arrow turned into dust. "It's a warning from the Hunters..." she said, her voice bland.

"The Hunters?" Dikushi's eyes widened.

Kaien took the note to read it then looked to both Kaname and Dikushi. "Can you both keep an eye on Yukiko?" He requested.

Yukiko looked between the two other vampires.

"You know you can trust me." Kaname bowed for Kaien.

"As long as she doesn't do any monkey business." Dikushi warned slightly as she was always serious, though mostly melodramatic.

Kaien looked at the two girls then. "I need to speak to Kaname alone a few minutes, maybe you could give Yukiko a tour" he suggested.

Yukiko looked at him, but then nodded and politely looked to Dikushi.

"Yes, sir." Dikushi replied before facing Yukiko and held out her hand to the girl.

Yukiko took her hand carefully and then followed her out of the room after straightening her dress out. Kaname looked to the girls.

Kaien looked to Kaname as the girls left. "Now that Yukiko is back, I want to inform you of the deal between me and your parents..." he said carefully.

"What is it?" Kaname sighed slightly, but listened in obedience.

"We had agreed that my firstborn daughter would be your bride when you both reached the proper age." Kaien told him, calmly, his chin resting on his interlinked hands.

"Is it time for that already?" Kaname asked.

Kaien looked to him. "Not to marry, no, but you both will be engaged from this night on." he told Kaname.

"Do you have a date you would prefer, sir?" Kaname asked just to make sure.

Kaien looked up at him. "No more than three years from now... It gives you time to get to know each other." he said.

"Yes, sir, I won't fail you." Kaname promised.

Kaien smiled. "I know you won't, and I am sorry to thrust it upon you, but now she has returned to me; it has come into affect." he assured then half apologized.

"I have to admit I am surprised, but I understand." Kaname replied maturely.

Kaien looked at him seriously. "Do you need a ring or do you have an idea for one?" He asked.

"What would you recommend?" Kaname asked.

"It's up to you, I have an old heirloom that could be used or you could choose one together." Kaien told him.

"I did have a special one in mind." Kaname admitted.

Kaien smiled. "You have a month to have it on her finger, if it takes that long." he told him.

"Of course, sir." Kaname replied with a respectful bow.

Kaien then went into the uniform closet and pulled out a female Night Class uniform. "Here is her uniform, and I'll sort her out a pack of blood tablets." he said, handing the boy the uniform.

"Yes, sir..." Kaname replied as he accepted the uniform to give to Yukiko later on.

Kaien smiled. "Good, you're free to go now, Kaname, and I look forward to our two families joining together." he said happily.

"As do I, sir." Kaname replied with a small mature smile.

Kaien smiled, before letting Kaname leave. Zero was looking rather disgruntled as he looked around for any of the day class students trying to sneak by.

"Have a pleasant rest of your time, sir." Kaname bowed before making his exit.

Kaien waved and then put his shawl back on. Zero looked to Yuuki then. Kaname then left the headmaster's office.

* * *

"What is it?" Yuuki asked Zero.

Zero looked at her. "Your father has a new vampire guest." he said.

"A new vampire?" Yuuki asked in surprise. "Who is he?"

" _She_ , and I don't know; I got disgusted as they hugged each other." Zero told her.

"She?" Yuuki blinked in surprise about a female.

Zero nodded, looking disgusted. "If you want to know, you'll have to ask the headmaster." he told her.

"Well, I am quite curious of this newcomer..." Yuuki admitted. "Would you excuse me?"

Zero nodded. "I think patrol is almost over for now anyway." he said.

"Very well then," Yuuki nodded to Zero. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Zero told her.

"All right then, talk to you later." Yuuki said as she soon left Zero alone as Kaname left her father's office after talking about Yukiko.

Zero rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome to the Cross Academy," Dikushi told Yukiko. "You should be safe here, but you might as well be a Night Student."

Yukiko glanced to Dikushi. "Thank you, and I also thank you for agreeing to keep an eye out." she said softly.

"It will be my responsibility, and greatest honor." Dikushi replied, though she didn't seem to smile or change her emotional tone.

Yukiko smiled and slipped her arm companiably through Dikushi's. "I'm sure we will be great friends." she told her.

Another female student looked at the two. "Why have you left Lord Kaname alone, Dikushi?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. This was Ruka, one of Kaname's loyal followers.

"The Headmaster needed him alone." Dikushi told the student, feeling unfazed as she blinked at Yukiko's gesture, looking indifferent toward it.

Yukiko looked to Ruka warily. "And she was told to give me a tour." she added.

Ruka glared at her, though her eyes widened as she recognized the scent kind of.

"So, if you won't mind..." Dikushi told Ruka emotionlessly.

Yukiko looked at her still. Ruka gave a brief nod and then ducked away.

"Forgive her." Dikushi said to Yukiko about Ruka.

"It's alright, as long as she doesn't try anything physical it will be fine." Yukiko smiled, of course not saying; it would go bad for Ruka more than it would for her.

"Hard to say with her, just stick with me." Dikushi replied as she didn't seem attracted to Kaname like many of the other female students in the boarding school were.

Yukiko nodded. She then couldn't help but giggle. "Are you appointing yourself as my bodyguard?" She asked her, her voice playful, but curious.

"Your what?" Dikushi flatly asked and looked back. "Your bodyguard?"

Yukiko giggled. "I was just joking unless you want to be." she smiled, she might not have been exactly a pureblood, but she was higher than an Aristocrat, sort of an A- or a B*.

"I do what ever suits me best..." Dikushi replied. "Just don't get too giggly or cutesy with me... If I want a sugary snack, I'll go to the dessert bar."

Yukiko nodded. "Alright, I'll try not to giggle too much." she told her.

"Good." Dikushi approved of that.

Yukiko nodded again and walked along with Dikushi. Dikushi pointed certain things out as Yukiko followed behind her. Yukiko listened attentively.

"Any questions so far?" Dikushi asked.

"Not yet." Yukiko told her quietly.

Dikushi nodded as she then continued. Yukiko looked around during the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sure you'll tolerate it here," Dikushi ominously told Yukiko. "I've tried in what feels like a millennia."

Yukiko smirked a little. "I'm sure I will." she nodded.

"It'll take time to adjust for anyone with a soul that isn't black as my own." Dikushi replied in her usual self morbidity.

Yukiko gave a small nod.

"I'm sure you should be aware that there are strict curfews, especially when it comes to the Day Students when they try to visit we Night Students." Dikushi told Yukiko.

Yukiko nodded. "Right, they aren't allowed to know we're vampires, right?" She made sure.

"That's right," Dikushi replied. "No matter what happens, you must not tell any of them... Though it's hard to not bite them."

Yukiko nodded again. "Luckily, I won't have to feed for a while anyway." she said quietly.

"That is good, especially on your first time," Dikushi replied. "Trust me, sometimes I just wanna bite one of them when they're being nuisances and utter annoyances."

Yukiko gave a slow nod. "I'll be careful." she said quietly.

"Let's see that you do." Dikushi replied.

Yukiko noticed Yuuki and tilted her head.

* * *

Yuuki soon came over while stopping and looking back at Yukiko.

"This is Yuuki..." Dikushi introduced.

Yukiko looked calmly to Yuuki. "My name is Yukiko Cross." she introduced, holding out a hand.

"I-I'm Yuuki Cross..." The other girl replied sheepishly and surprised.

"Do you two know each other?" Dikushi asked in surprise of the last name sharing.

Yukiko gave a smile and took Yuuki's hand and pulled her into a hug.

Yuuki hugged Yukiko back. "Kiko..." she then whispered.

"What is going on?" Dikushi asked, though actually had emotion in her voice this time of surprise.

Yukiko looked surprised, Yuuki actually remembered her she had only spent a month in Yuuki's company before she had been stolen away. "Yuuki is my adopted sister." She told Dikushi.

"Adopted... Sister...?" Dikushi asked.

Yuuki smiled to Yukiko before looking back at Dikushi who looked bewildered.

"I am Headmaster Cross' biological daughter, Yuuki was adopted, which is no secret," Yukiko explained. "Of course I adore her as a true sister." she added.

"So, I see..." Dikushi replied.

Yuuki nodded about her adoption as she stood beside Yukiko. Yukiko nodded too. She then looked down the corridor.

"Are you the new one?" Yuuki asked Yukiko.

Yukiko blinked then looked to Yuuki and nodded.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Dikushi asked the sisters.

"Well, we should let Yuuki get to bed, and continue the tour before Lord Kaname has to come search for us." Yukiko said.

"Of course." Dikushi nodded.

Yukiko smiled and gave Yuuki one last hug. "Sleep well, Yuuki." she told the same height girl.

"You too, Kiko, when you do get some sleep." Yuuki nodded as she hugged her sister back.

Yukiko smiled, then continued on with Dikushi.

"Well, that was an interesting tour stop." Dikushi said to Yukiko.

Yukiko nodded. "But a nice one." she told her.

"Well, I'm glad you got to have a happy moment," Dikushi replied. "I've heard about Yuuki's adoption from the others."

Yukiko nodded. "It's not really a secret after all," she told her. "Yuuki has always known she was adopted." she added, showing how Yuuki wasn't upset about being adopted.

"It still sounds tragic the more I hear about it." Dikushi replied.

Yukiko looked at her. "Maybe one day you'll know the full story." she smiled slightly.

"It seems certain, you seem to know more than I do." Dikushi replied.

"Well, I was there a month before I was taken away." Yukiko told her as they continued the tour.

"Hmm..." Dikushi hummed as she continued to go with Yukiko. "Well, I have to admit, though I'm not that thrilled on the outside, I actually feel quite at home here in Cross Academy."

Yukiko gave a small smile but didn't say anything.

"It almost makes me smile." Dikushi said.

Yukiko smiled to that. "Maybe it will feel like that soon for me too." she said.

"It's all about timing," Dikushi replied. "Well, this about wraps things up."

"Thank you for giving me the tour." Yukiko smiled slightly shyly, but not as much as earlier.

"You are welcome," Dikushi replied. "So, any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Just one... What is the policy of drinking blood here?" Yukiko asked, just so she would know.

"Night Class normally isn't allowed to drink human blood, but if you crave some, I highly recommend blood tablets." Dikushi warned.

Yukiko nodded to that though she looked confused as to what blood tablets were.

"Didn't the Headmaster give you any?" Dikushi asked.

"No, he didn't." Yukiko admitted. She turned her currently golden brown eyes to the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"That's queer, but fret not." Dikushi replied as she would help her new classmate to some tablets.

Yukiko smiled. "Alright." she told Dikushi.

"Consider this my pleasure for you." Dikushi told Yukiko even if she didn't smile back.

Yukiko pushed her glasses up and pushed a stray strand of hair back.

"I guess I'll have a lot to write about tonight." Dikushi told Yukiko.

"You write?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Poetry on my feelings and struggles." Dikushi nodded.

"Sounds intriguing" Yukiko said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose so, though many of the Day Students strongly disagree," Dikushi muttered. "I'd love to bleed them dry if I was allowed."

Yukiko stiffened at that comment, seemingly going into a flashback.

"You okay...?" Dikushi asked Yukiko as she seemed to be in another world right now. "Hey... Hey, kid..."

Yukiko didn't seem to hear Dikushi. She was in a memory of a time she was with her mother. Her only sign that she was truly stuck in it was the fact her eyes glowed red. Dikushi tried to snap her fingers at Yukiko to wake her up as she looked like she was being freaked out by the other girl's blank stare.

* * *

Kaname soon came toward Zero.

Zero glared at Kaname. "What do _you_ want, Kuran?" He asked.

"What?" Kaname smirked slightly. "I didn't do anything."

"You sought me out, now what do you want?" Zero asked, pulling his gun out.

"I'm just walking about, there's no need for violence." Kaname told Zero calmly while his eyes briefly flashed.

"Well, you should return to class, not wander about." Zero told Kaname.

"All right, if it'll settle you down." Kaname chuckled.

Zero glared firmly at Kaname. Kaname soon took his leave since Zero suggested so. Zero watched him go. He then finished off the patrol, glad they could go to bed once the Night Class went to their dorms again. The only vampire Zero tolerated willingly was Dikushi and only her because she had earned his trust.


	3. Chapter 3

The windows gave a small creak. Yukiko's hands seemed to grab for something.

"Hey!" Dikushi tried louder to Yukiko before looking all around them in the eerie atmosphere that this school usually gave off anyway.

Yukiko's breathing increased in speed and as she seemed to grab the thing in her flashback the walls gained a lot of scratch-like cracks and the windows did too.

"What's going on with her?" Dikushi asked Kaname as he walked by.

"I'll take care of her." Kaname told her before approaching towards Yukiko and took her wrists to settle her down and looked her dead in the eyes.

Yukiko's red eyes fixated on Kaname, her hands clenched into fists though not threateningly.

"It's okay... It's okay..." Kaname gently and tenderly told her.

Yukiko blinked slowly. "Kana...me?" She asked, a small pause in between the syllables.

"It's going to be okay, Kiko," Kaname soothed. "I'm right here~..."

Yukiko's fists slowly relaxed and her hands moved to grip his forearms. "They were all drained, I couldn't save even one..." she said quietly, though her eyes were slowly dimming and her breathing was evening out.

"Oh, shh, it's okay~" Kaname cooed as he gave Yukiko a hug to calm her down.

Yukiko slowly wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, pressing her face into his shirt. After a minute, she seemed to calm down some though.

"Better?" Kaname asked Yukiko tenderly and warmly.

"Yes," Yukiko nodded and then turned her once again golden brown eyes to Dikushi. "Sorry about that." she said softly.

"What just happened?" Dikushi asked.

"She was having a moment," Kaname informed. "No harm done."

Yukiko then glanced to the scratches on the wall and window. "Oh, dear." she murmured quietly.

"It's okay." Kaname coaxed.

Yukiko bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry, Lord Kaname." she said quietly.

"You are forgiven~" Kaname soothed. "You could never disappoint me~..."

Yukiko looked up at the taller boy in surprise at that statement.

* * *

A girl with a very pale violet, almost a silver-colored hair and eyes appeared by Dikushi's side, her eyes that were the same colored as her hair were narrowed. "I think we should return to class for now." she said her voice calm as she glanced to Dikushi.

Kaname looked into her eyes as they seemed to sparkle with his own.

Dikushi looked over before nodding. "All right, Seiren, my work here is done for Yukiko anyway."

Yukiko looked slightly confused. Seiren bowed to Kaname then went back to class with Dikushi. Kaname looked back to Seiren and bowed to her himself before she left with Dikushi. Seiren actually smiled a little to that.

Yukiko looked up at Kaname. "What did Father want to talk to you about?" She asked quietly, not really expecting an answer, but thinking no harm to ask.

"A bondage between you and I... A close one." Kaname told Yukiko as he thought he should be honest.

Yukiko looked confused as to what that meant.

"Do you believe in courtship?" Kaname asked Yukiko.

"You mean he arranged for us to be married?" Yukiko asked him, her voice calm as she asked though.

"Is that going to be a problem, darling?" Kaname asked softly for her sake.

Yukiko shook her head slightly. "I don't like the fact freewill has been taken away, but as long as you have no problems, I do not either." she said quietly.

"I do not, but I will do what ever I can to make you comfortable in this arrangement with your father." Kaname comforted as he stroked his fingertips through her hair.

Yukiko hummed slightly enjoying that contact. "Will we tell the others in class or wait?" She asked quietly.

"I would prefer to wait." Kaname nodded.

Yukiko nodded in reply to that "Alright." she agreed.

"I hate to put a lot of pressure and too much attention for you so suddenly." Kaname comforted Yukiko about the matter.

Yukiko gave a small smile and raised a hand to rest lightly on his cheek then noticed the uniform. "Oh, is that for me?" She wondered with a small smirk.

"If you want it to be." Kaname chuckled darkly, but lustfully.

Yukiko blushed a little to that comment's tone. "If I am to join class tonight, I better change into it." she smirked, reaching for it.

"Very well..." Kaname smirked back as he held out the uniform for her. "I suspect you'd like to be alone?"

Yukiko wasn't sure where it came from but couldn't resist. "Unless you want to stay and help~" she smirked.

"I wouldn't mind only if you don't." Kaname flashed a wink to her.

Yukiko blushed, but went into an empty classroom with him so she could get dressed, and did need his help as she couldn't do it herself, having never been taught how to put clothes on properly by herself, especially not a uniform. Kaname helped Yukiko out when she needed it, trying not to stare at certain features.

* * *

"So, I guess you heard about the new girl." Dikushi said to Seiren.

"I watch over Lord Kaname carefully, so, yes, I know." Seiren nodded.

"She seems interesting so far," Dikushi replied. "Not a pain in the butt like I had anticipated."

Seiren looked to her. "She is unlike the Headmaster tends to be." she nodded.

"How satisfying that you agree." Dikushi told Seiren.

Seiren gave a small smirk. "I am more tolerant than Ruka is." she said.

" _Anybody_ is." Dikushi snorted.

Seiren didn't laugh to that, but couldn't help her smirk again. Dikushi hid a small smirk towards Seiren. Seiren opened the door for Dikushi to enter the class first.

"Thanks." Dikushi said as she then came into the room.

Seiren nodded before looking to the others in the class. Dikushi glanced at the others who glanced back at her and Seiren. Seiren looked calm.

"It's unusal to see you both together." Takuma told them with a smile.

"We ran into each other." Dikushi replied.

Seiren nodded.

"Oh, alright, Kaname should be here soon too then." Takuma smiled.

"Maybe in a minute, he had to take care of something first." Dikushi replied.

* * *

Soon, Yukiko had finished her dressing and then followed Kaname to class. Seiren glanced at the door and then fell to her usual place to guard Kaname.

Takuma blinked then smiled as he walked over. "Ah, a new student, that's why you were late." he chuckled.

Dikushi glanced back at Kaname soon finally came in with Yukiko.

"Apologies, but it was my duty to show this girl about into her class." Kaname replied innocently.

Takuma offered a hand to Yukiko and when she took it he politely bowed and kissed the back of her hand politely. "Welcome, Mi'lady." he smiled, still polite.

Yukiko looked surprised, but falling back on her mother's good teachings, smiled back slightly. "Thank you, please treat me kindly." she said, her voice warm and polite.

Ruka gave a quiet scoff.

"This is Yukiko Cross." Kaname told Takuma.

Dikushi seemed to hide a small smirk toward Ruka.

"Ah, then welcome, Lady Yukiko, if Lord Kaname is not about, please feel free to come to me if you require help," Takuma smiled. "Oh, and forgive me, my name is Takuma Ichijo." he introduced himself.

"Once again, thank you, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Takuma." Yukiko replied.

"Hmph, she's nothing special." Ruka quietly huffed, crossing her arms.

"Better than you." Dikushi smirked quietly towards Ruka.

Ruka glanced to Dikushi. "Do you want to fight?" She glared.

"Not with you, not really." Dikushi replied.

Ruka glared. "Then shut your mouth." she said.

Dikushi stuck her tongue out, but she shut herself up. Kaname paid close attention to Yukiko and Takuma's interaction with each other. Takuma was open and friendly, but that was his nature. Yukiko accepted his nature warmly but distantly polite too.

"Allow me to show you a seat." Kaname told Yukiko.

Takuma recognized the slight dismissal and returned to his seat.

Yukiko smiled to Kaname. "Thank you." she told him.

"My pleasure." Kaname winked.

Takuma watched carefully from his seat. Yukiko followed Kaname, realizing the throne like seat was Kaname's. Ruka tried to subtley push between Kaname and Yukiko.

"I trust you shall enjoy this seat, my sweet." Kaname told Yukiko like she was his precious treasure.

Takuma was one of the smarter ones when it came to Kaname and hid a cheerful smirk. Yukiko squeaked a little as when Ruka pushed in she was literally made to stumble.

"Lord Kaname, that seat is yours alone, you shouldn't share it." Ruka told him.

"I insist that she does." Kaname told Ruka.

Dikushi looked over to the others. Takuma caught Yukiko before she could fall. He then helped her straighten up. Ruka looked like she was about to complain.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, I can sit in one of the normal seats." Yukiko told them, with a nod of thanks to Takuma.

"Are you certain?" Kaname asked.

Yukiko nodded to Kaname with a soft smile.

Takuma came up with an idea and removed his blazer and made it more into a cushion shape. "Until we can sort her a proper seat, she can use my blazer as a cushion." he said.

"Your blazer?" Dikushi asked Takuma almost like that was a strange decision.

"It was either that or my shirt," Takuma chuckled. "It will make it softer for her to sit on." he added.

"How thoughtful of you." Kaname accepted.

Takuma smiled. After Yukiko sat down; the teacher soon came in and the lesson started, though it was just advice as the teacher had been made aware of the new vampire in class. Dikushi kept her eyes forward on the teacher since class had started. Soon, the class ended and Yukiko was given a pack of blood tablets. After class was finished, she was also shown her room in the dorms.


End file.
